This Core provides a link between agricultural workers and the agricultural environment and bench scientists located in the university. The Field Studies Core supports services and consulting related to agricultural epidemiologic investigations, field exposure assessments, and biostatistics. Core personnel study human populations working in agriculture or with agricultural exposures for epidemiologic investigations of adverse health effects. Human tissues and fluids are collected in epidemiologic investigations, from which the exposure and toxicological effects of agrochemicals are measured. In addition, samples of agricultural dusts and other toxins are collected in the field for analysis by investigators in the research cores. The original Epidemiology/Biostatistics Core was split into the Epidemiology Research Core and the Field Studies Facility Core. The goals of the Field Studies Core were to identify and develop populations exposed to agrochemicals for investigation of adverse health effects due to occupational and/or environmental exposures. A secondary goal was to collect biologic specimens from these subjects and environmental samples for analysis by other Center investigators to assist with the characterization of toxicity mechanism, exposure, or adverse health effects. A third goal was to characterize exposures of farmers and farm workers to occupational and environmental toxins.